


Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And more traps, And what the heck, Angels, Cas is shy, Charlie Lives, Chocolate Factory, Dean is a hunter, Dorothy Hates Charlie, F/F, Intelligence on Almost Everyone's Part, Let's have another trap!, M/M, Masterminding, Naomi is a bitch, Sam Ships It, Sam and Dean are still hunters, Sam is a Hunter, Shifter Goo, Shifter is a Short Used Plot Device, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Traps, Vessels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: Charlie has made a life for herself in a flea infested apartment, but it's about to get weird when she buys a chocolate bar with a Golden Ticket. She then meets Dean and Sam Winchester, brothers acting suspiciously, Castiel Novak, a shy college student with an eye on Dean, Dorothy, a scowling hottie Charlie has an eye on, and Naomi Wonka, a rather creepy lady with ulterior motives.Note: I'm literally making this up as I go along. I have a vague idea for the beginning, and then it gets real hazy. Still, I'll try to keep this up. I've only ever done one shots so this whole chapter thing is new to me.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Charlie hummed absentmindedly to herself as her fingers danced across clacking keys. The coding for the nearest WiFi system was ridiculously easy to mask into, and she happily created an overlapping account with the nearest rich scumbag, knowing they wouldn't notice the extra charges in their extended list of credit accounts. Her perfected password slotted on top of Mr. Dick Roman's douche baggy 'w1nn1ng' and she nodded in satisfaction. Now that she was riding Dick's internet, she could use it as often or long as she needed to transfer skimmed money into her own bank account.  
She didn't think it was necessarily wrong or bad to mooch off of billionaires with more money than they knew what to do with, especially since she didn't even make minimum wage in the slightest, and was slowly starving. The computer she tapped away at was homemade, consisting of spare parts filched from the back of the electronics store after Brian had deemed them unusable, and four RAMS she'd flirted her way into getting from an engineering student at the local college.  
With the combination of her laptop and the stolen money, Charlie had made a life for herself in her small, flea infested apartment. Now, she noted the raging pain and blood splattered sheets in annoyance, she'd have to do laundry and treat herself to some cheap dark chocolate at the closest corner store.  
After throwing her bloody pants, underwear and bedding into her washtub, she knelt on the cold concrete floor to scrub the dark substance off in the shockingly cold water and scattered soap suds. Once they were decently cleaned, she hung them up outside her window, knowing that it made her look like a serial killer to uneducated guys. She didn't care. She never cared, not when it mattered. She thought having a period as a lesbian was stupid. It was like a week long announcement that, yeah, great news, you can't get pregnant when you're only having sex with women, few and far between. Whoops, now there's blood on everything.  
Stepping outside was a shock to her. She hadn't realized it was getting so cold, but, now that she thought about it, it was October and the light frost covered the grass outside her door might have indicated that winter was coming. She sniffed once, ran back inside for a worn through scarf to wrap around her nose and mouth, and set out.  
The corner store was a few blocks south of her crumbling apartment complex and she walked into the heated supermarket with a shiver. She headed for the candy aisle, clutching her few crumpled dollar bills in her cold hand. Standing like a warrior in front of the mountain stacking of chocolate bars, her sharp green eyes darted up and down the price tags, not really paying attention to the type of candy. Finally, her eyes rested on a generic looking dark chocolate bar priced at only 89 cents. Reaching for it, her hand missed its mark and tumbled down a shelf to land on a fantastically wrapped Wonka bar. For a whopping $1.98, a glorious mound of creamy chocolate became a tempting option. For a moment, she refused to even consider purchasing such an expensive piece of candy. But those moments ended quickly and her ripping cramps got the best of her, and she snatched the top bar up. Walking quickly to the checkout counter, she paid for it and handing her cash over with a trembling hand before she could change her mind.  
Charlie didn't open it until she got home, where she could eat it while sitting naked in her shower, her computer balanced comfortably on her knee. The package was dark purple and yellow, jumping around the corners of the bar. It was so pretty she almost didn't want to tear it. She did, quickly, letting her long nails scratch the wrapping. Halfway down, she noticed there was another sheen of paper covering the brown she wanted. Irritated, she yanked the gold slip and was about to rip it up in anger when she noticed the indented writing. Turning it horizontally, she read aloud:  
_"This is a Golden Ticket, one of five that are hidden in Wonka chocolate bars all around the continent. If you have purchased a chocolate treat with this ticket, then congratulations! You are invited to enter Naomi Wonka's Chocolate Factory and participate in a grand tour, many tasty treats, and secrets about the factory and its products not know to the general public. Please be at the front gates of the Factory in Nebraska on October 15th at 9.00 sharp. _  
"Huh. I guess I get to take a road trip. But first-" she sank her front teeth into the smooth treat, devouring it in seconds. After licking her stained fingers, Charlie smile and transfered more money from Dick Roman's account.__


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie makes her way to the factory, has some adventures, and meets a strange bunch.

Chapter Two  
The trip was long. Illinois to Nebraska wasn't too bad, but she'd had to resort to hitchhiking, so with all the misdirections and creepers she'd had to escape from, it took her a few more days than she'd have liked.  
However, it was all made up for, because Nebraska was beautiful and she'd never been outside of Chicago in her life and, golly, this was an adventure!  
The people of Lincoln were nice enough, but they gave her wary glances every now and then. She doubted it was because of her appearance, since she'd tried her best to make it seem like she had a good paying, steady job. She didn't think it was her bright orange hair; plently of the residents had the same kind of colour. She couldn't put her finger on the anomaly, but she didn't give it anymore thought, skipping down the paved street to a decent looking hotel with a green terrace and light red bricks. It was tall, but the apartments in Chicago were taller and she found herself at the front desk, asking for a room for three nights, until October 15th. The man at the desk eyed her warily and slid her key over with a hint of disgust. Charlie accepted it happily and dashed up three flights of solid stairs, her duffle bag banging against her back and legs.  
The room was big, bigger than her whole apartment. The bed took up quite a bit of space, and she was presently surprised with a side table for her computer. She settled in for the night, at six in the evening, after ordering the cheapest fancy dinner she'd eaten in her life. The bright light of her laptop shone against her sleeping face and the wall as it played a rainstorm through the night.  
The next two days were rather uneventful, unless you counted that the cleaning maid had tried to steal her Golden Ticket and had received a swift kick in the shins for her trouble. Charlie let the uneasiness of the locals bounce off of her, and she made sure to smile and wave at anyone who glared for too long. Few hesitantly waved back, guilty looking for being caught staring so ferociously at a seeming tourist.  
On October 15th, she checked out of the hotel at 8.00 and made her way to the steaming pipes in the distance that announced the massive Chocolate Factory.  
Charlie had researched the building over the course of her two days in Lincoln, and had found out many interesting tidbits. For one, Naomi's father Charlie Wonka had passed away ten years prior, and she had inherited it gladly, continually creating wonderful, inventful candies. But more importantly, she made better chocolate. It melted in your mouth better, it was creamier and smoother and better. Everyone thought so. Everyone thought letting Naomi take over was a grand idea and she had done with the Factory what no one had ever dreamed of doing: releasing many of old Chuck's secret recipes to the public. She of course kept some secrets secret, but the world had been introduced to Mealtime Bubblegum, Everlasting Gobstoppers, and Edible Marbles. The workers at the Factory were mysterious, because no one knew who, or what, they were, and Naomi never indulged the press.  
All in all, Charlie was excited. As she approached the massive doors to the giant building, she noticed a small crowd of people surrounded by the press and gobs and gobs of people and people and people. Nudging her way through, she brandished her ticket like a shield and made her way through the sea of citizens.  
"Excuse me, I'm trying to-I need to get through!" She protested as she was pushed back through the mob at the front. She stretched out her ticket through the arms and bodies, but she was still being swept away-  
"Hey! Let the girl through!"  
A rough voice echoed across the now silent crowd who grudgingly allowed Charlie to pass them. She stepped up to the tall man who had vouched for her. He was muscular, she'd give him that. His eyes were as green as hers were, and his blonde hair was getting dark. He gave her a small smile, and went back to talking with a similarly tall giant, with shaggy dark hair sweeping his face. She assumed they were a couple, but she couldn't tell. They glanced back over at her, the other man smiling, and resumed their low murmurs.  
"Uh, hello?"  
Charlie spun around to see a young man about her age clutch his arm through his tan trenchcoat. She noticed his eyes first too, noting the bright blue of them, and the slight startled fear lurking to the side. "Hey, partner! I'm Charlie. And you are?"  
He shuffled his feet and whispered, "I'm Castiel. Novak. It's, uh, nice to, um, meet you."  
She laughed easily. "Don't be shy! I'll stay with you until you get comfortable with everyone."  
Castiel nodded once, thanking her quietly. She reached for his hand, but he withdrew, apologizing for it even as he did it.  
"It's okay," she dismissed it, walking slowly up to another girl with him, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey! I'm Charlie, and this is Castiel. What's your name?"  
The girl's head whipped towards them and and she snapped, "Not interested. Get lost, sunshine."  
Charlie blinked. "Sorry. We were just introducing ourselves--"  
"I know. Stop." Her dark braid almost hit Castiel's cheek when she turned away, ignoring the man's sorries.  
"Okay," she huffed, going back to the two other men. "Can I ask your names, then?"  
The taller one laughed. "That's Dorothy. She's here because her dad wants Wonka's secrets and tricks. She doesn't really care about all this. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean."  
Oh, they're brothers. Okay.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam and Dean. I'm Charlie Bradbury, and this is Castiel Novak."  
She noticed Dean give the trembling boy a quick, sympathetic once over before his emotions were masked again. Hmmm.  
All of the sudden, there was loud creaking from the large iron gates they stood by. They turned their attentions, every last one to the opening of the Wonka Chocolate Factory.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and the rest finally get to go in, and their tour has just begun when...

Chapter Three

Naomi was tall. In fact, she seemed to tower over them, barely not hovering above the rocky cobblestone street. "Greetings," she said in a cool voice that made Charlie want to wear a sweater. "I see there are five of you here today. Thank you for showing up. Once you've lined up, we'll proceed inside." She gave a graceful, dismissive wave to the reporters, who scattered. Dean exchanged a wary glance with Charlie, but they shrugged it off as they tromped past the large iron doors.  
Sam bent to murmer in his brother's ear, "Here we go." Charlie thought that was odd, but ignored their talk to focus on Dorothy, who had taken out a small pad of paper. She seemed intent on everything the looming factory owner was saying.  
"No one has gone as far as you five now. To your left is the elevator. Let's climb aboard; I don't fancy taking the stairs today."  
The elevator was made entirely of glass, with a small cracking splinter at the top, as though it had been glued back into place. It was spacious, but even so, with so many individuals, Charlie found herself squished between a frowning Dorothy and a shaking Castiel. She reached down to clutch the trembling appendage, and he gratefully clenched back, slightly leaning into her. The other girl sniffed and scribbled something else down.  
"I call it The Glass Elevator. Not very imaginative, but it gets the job done," Miss Wonka gestured vaguely.  
As the elevator slide to the aide for a few meters before rising, there was an earth shattering scream, melting into a loud roar. The brothers exchanged glances with so much subtlety that Charlie wondered if they'd he'd the sound before. Dorothy asked.  
"And what was that?" She questioned the seemingly oblivious owner.  
Naomi turned to face her, lips pursed. "One of the chocolate machines must have lost a muffler," she replied calmly, clasping her hands in front of her tightly. Charlie noted this, but didn't say anything.  
The box jolted to a halt and Naomi walked straight out, beckoning them to follow.  
Before Charlie could so much as walk two meters, she lost her footing and slammed to the floor, covering her back and arms in a thick goo that lay on the tile. Naomi kept walking, but the only one who followed her was the other woman with a smug look on her face.  
Charlie let go of Castiel's hand and picked herself up. The brothers helped her scrape as much other junk off as they could. "What even is that?" She asked them curiously.  
Sam swallowed loudly. Dean bit his lip and looked down. She felt the nervous man still at the action.   
The taller of the two gulped again and only said, "We need to be careful."  
She waited for anything else, but nothing came. They remained quiet and sheepishly distant.  
Castiel shook his head and followed the retreating women. Charlie stickily walked after him.  
Something blurred behind them and the brothers whirled back around, hands flying in their belts. Another roar, and a middle aged man dropped from the rafters, snarling. His eyes flickered against her contacts, making them seem almost like a glazed over version of ceran wrap. He hunched over, baring his perfectly straight teeth as an animal would, intently glaring at the Winchesters. One bounding leap and he was halfway to them. Charlie gasped and the man veered toward her, hands curved like claws. Holding a scream, she crouched and hid behind her quivering arms.   
A flash of silver cut through the air - and something else - and red, sticky red splattered her hands and forearms and hair and the shriek let loose.  
Dean helped her up, pushing her away from the beheaded figure and over to the side, using his jacket to wipe the blood off. "Sorry about that. I hope that's the end of that."  
She nodded, not really hearing him. "I...need to get back with the group."  
Sam agreed and they headed for the stairs to the left, brushing stray flecks from their jeans. Charlie hurried ahead, rounding the staircase and stopped. Discreetly holding up a firm palm behind her. Pointing back up the steps, she motioned for them to hurry. When she sensed that they had crept back to the top, she proceeded down, entering the area she knew was a trap.


End file.
